ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Galvanic Adventure Part 2
Dan transformed into a new alien. He has a tall, blue barely floating body with an eye on his forehead. He wore a little red cloak and has a golden aura that lights up him on all sides. He also had to demon like horns right on the sides of the extra eyeball tattoo. Dan: FORESIGHT! Mark: You really came up with it that fast. Foresight: It seems almost automatic now, doesn’t it? Mark: Yes and it very, very annoying could you please stop? Foresight: I’m sorry, would you like some cheese with that whine? Mark: What wine, I’m not a loud to drink yet Foresight slapped his head. The sphered jammed into the planet and created a really big crater on the side of all the cities and towns. Foresight grabbed onto the bed and started feeling nauseas again and laid down. Foresight: Oh god, they need better travel pods They started walking and Felicia laid in the bed back in the pod. The wandered off into the town. In there, little grey aliens walked around and carried varies of items. Mark was like a human GPS and followed a path like he knew what to do. A few time, the little grey aliens stopped to stare at us, but Foresight and Mark just kept walking forward. Also many times, mark jumped over items like it all seemed like an illusion. They made it to a giant building and Mark ran in. Foresight followed in. Foresight: This place doesn’t have good security ??? : Hello It was the voice of a small little grey creature. Foresight: Who are you? ??? : I am Azmuth, the creator of what you are know Foresight: You created this alien? Azmuth: No, I created this And with that, Azmuth pressed the button on Dan’s chest and he turned back into himself. Azmuth: That He pointed to the watch. Dan: Yes, I found it in the woods when I was camping with my friends. And after- Dan explained the whole story to Azmuth. Dan: -And now I’m here Azmuth: This watch wasn’t meant for you, I sent it for a man who was camping in the same very forest as you. And those drones were the droids of the evil dictator, Pok’lweon. He conquered a galaxy and a few planets, not destroying them but keeping them captive. He conquered atleast 20 planets. You have to save the world from him now with the Phenomamatrix Dan: So, it’s the Phenomamatrix? Azmuth: Correct Dan: The Phenomatrix……. Azmuth: No, the Phenomamatrix Dan: Whatever Azmuth: Take this seriously, you might have to save many universes. You might be the most powerful person in the world. I have met my alternate version of myself. Pok’lweon was Vilgax’s brother, but he came to this dimension because at first this dimension was peaceful and for some reason their alternate versions were killed early or never created at all. Dan: Pok’lweon will die at my feet if it have to get right of him, I will do everything in my power to make sure that he we fall at my feet and I can show the proof to you Azmuth: That isn’t the right way to do things except his head would make a good trophy…… Dan: Thank you, now I should go back to Earth before the drones come after me and attack your planet. Goodbye, Azmuth Azmuth: Goodbye, My new valiant warrior Mark and Dan went to the sphere and traveled. Dan: I still haven’t figured out what he can do Dan transformed back into Foresight, Dan read Mark’s mind and picked up a book with his powers. Dan: I wonder what else I can do. Foresight projected images of scary movies in Felicia’s head and she screamed and awoken. Mark went over to comfort her in her scared state. (Again Kevin and Gwen Relationship) The sphere orbited to their home planet, Earth. Aliens Used *Foresight Major Events *Foresight's Debut and FIrst Use *First time to visit an alien inhabbited planet *First time meeting Azmuth *First heard of Pok'lweon Category:Episodes